


Ice Cream and Sunshine

by kerkusa



Series: BT Tower Telephone Group A [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, M/M, Married Couple, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerkusa/pseuds/kerkusa
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley enjoy a day eating ice cream in the park.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: BT Tower Telephone Group A [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937791
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Ice Cream and Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gelato in Venice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649007) by [Scmnz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scmnz/pseuds/Scmnz). 




End file.
